


White Horse

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Maybe I was naive, Got lost in your eyes. And never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know to be in love. You had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams. About you and me. Happy endings. Now I know.





	

Lexie was driving everyone nuts. She was watching youtube more and more and not even checking to see if the channels or videos were okay, no she was seven now so fuck you she could watch what she wants.

Nyssa and Sara were trying very hard not to strangle her, which sounded terrible yes but fuck it was so hard.

Nyssa had even tried to cut off the wifi to stop her but then she just took their cell phones and racked up data charges.

The school year was drawing to a close and Lexie was getting obnoxious wanting to go somewhere to big for summer vacation even though Nyssa and Sara kept telling her they weren’t going anywhere.

Laurel was still denying that she needed help and everyone was worried that the next phone call they get would be to tell them she was in jail or dead.

Oliver was trying to get through to her, not for her forgiveness but just to get her help.

Sara was now much better, she could walk around without crutches, or canes or the walker (not that she used any of them) but now she could go up and down the stairs and through three different rooms before it became too much and she needed help staying on her feet.

They still hadn’t had sex yet but that fully on Nyssa. She didn’t want to do anything until the doctors said that all her stitches were healed and that she was officially all better.

This didn’t go over well for Sara. She was grumpy, annoyed, and frustrated. She was currently lying in bed, waiting for Nyssa to come up from the library. She was dressed in nice fancy lingerie bought before the crash, it showed her scars that weren’t quite scars so much as they were still not fully healed because someone kept moving and reopening wounds.

She was trying to think of sexy positions but usually she was either cuddled into Nyssa’s side, or on her back with Nyssa over her before they made love. She just sighed flopping down on the bed staring at the ceiling fan above her head. She didn’t look, but she smiled as she heard the door opened and Nyssa stop in her tracks, loud audible gulp as she saw Sara lying there, black lace covering her favorite parts.

“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked after finally regaining her wits.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Sara grinned getting up on her knees and grabbing both sides of Nyssa’s over shirt. “It’s been too long since I had you.”

“You haven’t been well.” She stressed taking Sara’s hands off her shirt and putting them into her own. “You still are not fully healed.” Nyssa gestured to the still not healed wounds on Sara’s chest. “No sex until you are better. I don’t want them to reopen.”

“I know Nys, but it’s been so long.” Sara whined leaning in for a kiss.

“It has been long but your health is more important. Soon as they are fully closed and healed, Lexie is going away to some three-week sleep-a-way camp and I will not stop until we both have collapsed from exhaustion, and then the second we have the strength, we can do it all over again.” Nyssa cupped her cheek kissing her deeply. “I promise, the second you are better I will fuck your brains Sara Lance.”

“Then we are not signing that paper until I’m healed because I want to be fucked on my wedding night.” Sara leaned her forehead against Nyssa’s kissing her nose.

“Fine, I’ll call the doctor tomorrow and see if what she thinks about this. If she agrees that so long as we don’t get rough. Don’t you dare pout, you will be happy with whatever sex you’re allowed.” She warned. “If she thinks it’s not a good idea then you will be happy with it.” Nyssa lifted Sara’s chin up so she could see her better. “Now please go change into boring pjs, it’s hard enough for me not to jump you in those, let alone this.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She got up going to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pj pants and a tank top. Changing into them she went back to the bed and cuddled into Nyssa’s waiting arms. “You know it’s not just the legal reasons why I agreed to get married right?”

“No. I mean you’ve made it vey clear before that you don’t see the point of needing a piece of paper to save you’ll spend the rest of your life with them, or how rings are just symbolic chains.” Nyssa was stroking Sara’s hair.

“I love you and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. Marriage is important to you.” Sara started turning around so she could look her in the eye. When Nyssa opened her mouth to protest that it wasn’t important to her, Sara just put a finger over her lips to stop her. “I know it is important to you. I heard you talking to Laurel before her wedding her about it. How you wish we could get married but you don’t want to pressure me or scare me off.” She tried to explain. “And I love that you never even thought to bring it up to me because you thought my mind was made up. And it was. It used to be. I know it’s stupid and cliché but after the accident, I just want to give you everything you want and that means legally being your wife.” Sara smiled up at her. “’Cause it’s important to you and you’re important to me. I mean it’s not like I have anything against marriage I just never saw the point of it. So, if you want to get married yeah let’s do it. We’ll do it right, I mean I know you want it done right away in case I almost die again and this time you get a say. But we can do it twice. First time we just go to the court house and make it all legally, second time we get the big white wedding.” Sara yawned wrapping her arm around her, nuzzling into her. She sat up and looked at Nyssa after a few seconds of silence. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Just thinking what I did to deserve you.” Nyssa cupped her cheek and pulled Sara closer to her so she could kiss her breaking it when she knew it was getting too heavy.

“You must have robbed an old lady in a past life.” Sara breathed out her answer leading her forehead on Nyssa’s.

“Then I shall kill old ladies more often.”

“I said robbed not murdered, why did you go to murder?”

“I just assumed that my robbing had something bad happen that resulted in the woman dying. I just assumed I would be a terrible robber.” Nyssa couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nah, you’d be amazing at it, just like you are with everything else.” Sara kissed Nyssa’s chin which was interrupted by a yawn.

“Let’s go to sleep okay. You still need a lot of sleep to heal.” She smiled brushing hair out Sara’s face wrapping her arms tight around her. “I love you Habibti.”

“I love you too baby.”

* * *

Quentin got the phone call at four in the morning. He almost didn’t want to pick it up when he saw who it was from. He had no reason to call him at this time if it wasn’t for that type of call.

“Yeah John?” Quentin didn’t even bother to start with the pleasantries.

“I have Laurel. She blew a .19 and was driving. Should I bring her to you, do you want to come get her, or am I bringing her straight to intake?” If it wasn’t for the fact that John used to be Quentin’s partner when they were both on the beat in the uniforms, John was now in Vice while Quentin was in Homicide. John was Godfather to both Sara and Laurel. If anyone else had pulled Laurel over they would likely just take her straight to intake and they would be it. Her career would be over, her life all but ruined. Quentin told him to wait and he’d be there after getting the location.

When Quentin arrived, Laurel was passed out in the backseat of John’s car.

“Thanks for calling me.”

“Of course, I can only imagine what’s going through her mind with what happened.” John of course knew the latest from talks with Quentin and the visits when he was in the hospital.

“I think she’s going down a dark path and I’m trying to get her some help. So if you don’t mind, when she sobers up I’m going to give her two options, she gets help or she goes to lock up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Laurel woke up on the bathroom floor of her father’s apartment. She looked around and found that no sleeping on the floor does not prevent your neck, shoulder or back from being sore and stiff in the morning. She was feeling sick but apparently, her stomach was already empty.  She hated this. This gross feeling that always opened her up to the feelings she was trying to ignore and block out.

Her life was in ruins and she knew the moment it started. She knew who to blame for it too. She hated that there was no way for this not have ruined her life. Maybe she would’ve found someone else to fall in love with but this would always be over her head. She thought it every time she saw Lexie, she loved her niece more than anything and knew it wasn’t her fault about her parentage, but still.

She got up and holding onto the counter for support as she made her way out of the hall bathroom and into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table, coffee and paper in hand and a bagel on a plate in front of him.

“Good you’re up.” He looked up over the paper.

“Yeah, thanks for leaving me on the bathroom floor.” She rolled her eyes going for the usual bottle of scotch under the skin.

“I moved you to your room three times. I finally gave up, besides you slept there for over twelve hours, couldn’t have been too bad.” He shrugged.

“What time is it?” Finding the bottle gone she settled for her own cup of coffee.

“Seven.” When he just states the hour Laurel glanced at the window confirming if it was morning or evening.

“You said I slept for twelve hours…”

“I said you slept downstairs in the bathroom for twelve hours. You’ve been out for a day.” He got up and went to the counter grabbing something off it and tossing it over to Laurel in her seat across the table. “You’re checking in later today.”

She looked down at the pamphlet and scoffed. “I don’t need rehab.”

“I figured you’d say that. Here’s the thing, the other night John pulled you over, loaded. So here are your two offers, you go to rehab or you go to jail. Now if you go to jail you’ll lose your job and then some, maybe to never get one in law again. Go to rehab and admit that you’re an alcoholic, and you can’t lose your job because alcoholism is seen as a disease so your job is safe. It’s up to you Laurel. Rehab or jail.” Quentin laid out the fact for her to decide. He knew which option he would rather she take but it wasn’t his call.

Laurel picked up the pamphlet flipping through it before just shrugging. “Fine. Sure I’ll do it. I don’t think I need it but if those are my two options then fine I’ll go to rehab.” She rolled her eyes showing just how much she didn’t think she needed it.

“I thought you’d pick that option, they’re expecting us this afternoon.” He smiled at her reaching out to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re doing this Laurel. I really think it’ll do you some good.”

“Can’t hurt.” She shrugged.

“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

Lexie was sitting at the dining room table going through catalogs picking out different ideas for the upcoming wedding.

“How about this one?” She pointed to the picture. It was a simple traditional setting with gold and silver accents over the white. Nyssa looked at it somewhat surprised Lexie picked it.

“It’s simple yet elegant.” Nyssa admitted. “I’m not sure if it’s your mother’s style though. She doesn’t usually like things the traditional way.” She turned the page and found another one that would be good for the wedding.

“Why isn’t Mom down here looking at these too?” Lexie asked in that sweet simple way children do.

“She’s with her tutor going over chemistry.” Nyssa explained with a simple shrug. “So to make everything less stressful for her we’re going to find a few ideas to see if she likes any of them.” Nyssa glanced at the pictures and pointed to one that Halloween themed. She smiled at the thought of them getting married in large detailed costumes. “What do you think about this one?”

“No it’s weird.” Lexie flipped the page and found one covered in pastels. “Not this one either Mama.” She had Sara’s strong opinions.

“No that one is too cliché and soft. Harsh colors would be nice.” She smiled thoughtfully. “Maybe we should just do something else. None of these seem right enough for our relationship. What do you think? Any of these scream Mom and Mama to you?”

“No. Mommy would probably want one like Grey’s themed or some other show.” She laughed. “Can we do something else?”

“Yeah what do you want to do?”

“I wanna go watch youtube.”

“No Lex, not until you can prove to us that you won’t go to the inappropriate channels. Just, go play Watch_Dogs or Tomb Raider. Hell even Assassins Creed is better.” She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Sara finished the practice test and was waiting for her tutor, a PhD candidate student, to finish grading it. He was helping her get better at Chemistry so she could finish what she needed so she could finish the pre-med section of her education and take the MCATs and then go to med school.

She hated this part the most. She had tried taking Chemistry before and she never passed. She didn’t know why. She would study her ass off and she would always fail. It was Nyssa’s idea to get the tutor. Thinking that it was the professor’s inability to teach that was the issue not anything to do with Sara.

“I’m finished.” He spoke breaking the silence in the room. He crossed over the few feet between the large desk he was sat at and the desk Sara was sitting. “It’s zero.” He handed the paper to her, disappointment on his face, but it was no where near the look on Sara’s.

“I don’t understand, I thought I knew this stuff.”

“Look, some brains can’t process all the different types of information. It’s just what happens.” He shrugged. “It’s not that you’re not smart, you’re just not smart with Chemistry. I’m not smart with different languages.”

“But I need Chemistry for med school.”

“It isn’t going to happen Sara. You can try your hardest, study all the time, it won’t stick. It sucks but that’s just how it is.” He offered a small smile to her. “Figure out what you love to do, and what you can do. That’s all there is to do.”

“Yeah, good plan.” She rolled her eyes watching him leave the room. She wasn’t sure what the fuck could be doing if it wasn’t as a doctor.

After a few hours she came back downstairs and found Nyssa sitting in the library reading.

“How did the tutoring go?” Nyssa asked setting her book down and pulling Sara onto her lap.

“He told me I can’t do med school. I’ll never understand Chemistry. It’s just something that I can never do.” Sara sighed cuddling into her. “So now I need to figure out what I’ll do instead of being a doctor.”

“Are you okay? I understand completely if you’re not okay sweetie, it’s a big thing to find out that your dream isn’t possible.” Nyssa would encourage Sara to keep trying but she understood that after 5 tries, it might help soften the blow of her not being able to handle the extent of it.

“I mean it sucks, do I wish that I was able to be a Doctor? Yeah of course. I loved the sound of the Doctor and CEO power couple thing but whatever. We can still be a power couple. I just figure out what else we need to do.” She shrugged looking up at Nyssa though her lashes. “Plus I mean it would either take us like 10 years before we have our second child, or we have it and I’d never see it or spend time with it. Either way it’ll be so much better not to go to medical school.”

Nyssa just smiled and kissed Sara’s lips gently as she cupped her cheek. “I love you Sara Lance.”

“I love you too Nyssa Raatko.” Sara looked at the book she was reading and rolled her eyes. “Wedding planning books? Shouldn’t I get a say in this?” She asked teasing. Truthfully Nyssa could say she wanted a nude beach wedding and Sara would agree.

“I was thinking of what described our relationship best and then run it by you, only none of it seems to fit.” She picked the book back up and started to show them to her. “See, some a simple yet elegant but they look too plain, but the colorful ones seems to, obnoxious, too loud. They don’t seem to fit us.”

“I get it. We’ll think of a theme all on our own.” Sara reassured her, tossing the book across the room with a resounding thud as it landed on the floor. “I mean it’ll be important and all about our what matters to us. Our favorite colors. Our favorite flowers. Something special and amazing.”

“Sounds perfect.” Nyssa grinned. “But tomorrow is your last check up and then you’ll be officially healed.”

“Which means right after the doctor’s we go to the court house and legally get married.” Sara kissed Nyssa’s chin. “I know. I’m excited too. You’re amazing. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“But we’re waiting until the wedding to wear rings and figure out if anyone is taking anyone’s name.”

“Yeah. I mean I’m loving the idea of taking yours but then there’s the question of what do we do with Lexie. I mean she’ll be the only Lance in the house.”

“We could change hers as well. Or I could make it easier and just take the Lance name.”

“Nyssa Lance. It doesn’t sound nearly as nice as Nyssa Raatko, CEO of Raatko Industries.” She got up then kissing Nyssa’s nose before handing her one of the large old smelly books on the end table. “We’ll deal with it later. Weigh pros and cons of it. No rush.”

“You’re right there is no rush. We haven’t even thought of a date.”

“The only important thing for me is I want Laurel there. I want my big sister there.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Laurel was sitting on the bland bed in the white room. She mostly just packed pjs and sweats wanting to stay comfy while she was stuck in this program. It was only 28 days. She kept telling herself that if Sandra Bullock could do it with a broken leg, she could do this.

She had a private room (thank God) but she wasn’t allowed her phone, or laptop. She was meant to focus on her problems, her feelings and her thoughts. Not others.

She leaned back against the wall and looked down at the notebook and pen. She was suppose to write down her thoughts and feelings, why she started drinking, using. What was the underlying problem that could be solved without the use of her addiction?

So she tried to think of when she spent more time drunk or high than not.

That was easy.

After her Dad was better and she was stopped being worried about loosing him, she focused on the big problem. Oliver slept with Sara. He was Lexie’s father.

Sara kept this from her and allowed Laurel to marry Oliver.

Oliver did tell her that he had a child and cheated on her, but he never mentioned the biggest issue with that. If he had said that it was Sara that would have made a huge difference but no. He kept it from her.

Sara and Oliver ruined everything and Nyssa knew! Nyssa knew what they did and she didn’t tell Laurel either! It was all just some fucking joke! She was the butt of their joke! Something they could all laugh at behind her back.

Even thinking about it she really wanted a drink.

It was going to a long 28 days.

She picked up the bottle of water raising it in a mock toast.

“Here’s hoping it’s more 28 days later and not Sandra Bullock 28 days. If I have to deal with that shit I’ll fucking kill myself.” Laurel was dreading just the thought of group therapy. Of sharing that tidbit with others about what happened to her. More people to laugh at her.

* * *

 Nyssa smiled as she held Sara's hand on the walk into the courthouse. She couldn't stop smiling. She was too happy. Sure it would be nothing compared to the big fancy wedding but that was nothing. Sara was next to her smiling just as much. Nyssa wasn't sure if Sara's smile had more to do with the fact that she was now officially done with doctor visits or walkers or crutches. 

Nyssa handed the money over to the cashier and signed her name on the paper. Sara signed it as well. They took the paper and went back to the waiting room waiting to be called into the room to meet up with the judge who would officially marry them. 

"Lots of people." Sara commented her head leaning on Nyssa's shoulder. 

"Indeed. Must be something about the day."

"Could be." Sara loved moments like these with Nyssa. When they could relax and fall into a comfortable silence. 

Finally it was their turn and they both stood up. Sara ignore the small voice in her brain that kept telling her to run for the hills. She knew it was wrong. She wanted this. She wanted Nyssa. As her wife. 

"So who is who?" The judge asked looking between the couple. 

"Sara."

"Nyssa."

"Great. Okay. Do you Nyssa take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do." Nyssa smiled over at Sara. 

"Sara do you take Nyssa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me by the city of Starling City. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You can kiss your bride." He smiled at them signing the line on the paper before handing it to them. "Have fun." 

* * *

If Oliver wasn’t rich he would be fucked. He was utterly useless and he knew this. He wasn’t good at anything. Well he was good at one thing, at least for awhile. He was good at being a husband. It was the time before that, that he was terrible at.

He also wasn’t terrible at horse back riding which is why he was in this situation. Dressed in tights and tunics, fake sword strapped to his waist. He had used his connections to find out where Laurel was. He knew this rehab. He had friends (well party friends) who spent time there after being ordered to by the court. He paid an orderly for the schedules and knew that at this time, if the weather was nice (which it was) Laurel would be out in the park, leaning on a tree reading. She had been in there for 14 days already and he knew that if he was ever going to get a second chance (really fifth) now was the time. So he watched a few movies, checked some websites and columns, even called a radio station and formed his plan. After all what woman, would say no to Prince Charming on an actual white horse? None. Except for lesbians but they didn’t count.

He was currently riding at full speed towards the center. It was surrounded by woods and a man made lake which would only help with the perfect setting and background for his plan.

Using the horse to jump to the fence (thanks to him begging his parents for lesson when he went through his Zorro phase) he kept going until stopping the horse right in front of Laurel only seemed to notice him when she smelled horse.

“What are you doing here Oliver?” She slammed her book shut and stood up immediately ready to bolt.

“I came to see you.”

“I don’t want to see you.”

“I know, but Laurel just listen. I wasn’t allowed to tell you. If I told you without Sara’s permission I’d never get to see Lexie. It was a Catch 22. If I told you, I’d lose Lexie and you. If I never told you, I’d still lose Lexie and you, only I’d lose her as her father not just her uncle. I was in a hard place and I should have told you the second Sara told me that it was mine. I should have but she was so scared and I didn’t know what to do. I was just a kid Laurel. But ever since I’ve been trying to be the man worthy of you. You’re everything that is good in me and I don’t like who I am when I don’t have you in my life. Just. Please don’t shut me out. You’ve been my best friend since I was seven. I don’t remember what it’s like not to have you in my life. I’m not asking for you to take me back. Not yet. I’ll prove to you someday that I am worthy of your life when I get there, if I ever get there. I just want my best friend back.” He actually surprised himself with the direction that went. He had been planning on asking her to go back to being his wife, that the only thing he was good at was being her husband.

“You dressed up like a Prince to ask me to be your friend?” Laurel raised an eyebrow at him looking so doubtful.

“No. I dressed up like a Prince and rented a white horse to ask to be your husband again, but I know I don’t have that right anymore. I did something terrible. I lied to you for years. I betrayed you. I don’t have the right to ask you of anything and even asking for your friendship is asking too much from you I know. But honestly Laurel I don’t like it when you’re not in my life and if this is any indication you don’t seem to be too well without me either.” He ended it off with a smile and a small laugh as if trying to show the last part was a joke.

Apparently rehab did not help a person’s humor.

Laurel’s face twisted in a scowl. “You think I’m here because you’re not in my life? I’m here because you were in my life! I’m here because on the same day I lost my father, niece and sister I find out that you fucked her! I found out that my seventeen year old boyfriend fucked my fourteen year old sister! That is beyond betrayal Oliver! That is more fucked up than many Jerry Springer episodes! How fucking dare you even assume that this has anything to do with you being good for me! You’re the worst thing that ever happened to me! I wish I never met you! But most of all, I regret all those days I actually loved you! Get on your fucking white horse and fuck off! Oh and you might as shove that fucking sword up your ass if there is any room not taken up by your head!” Laurel stormed off into the building and Oliver just watched her go. He turned to the horse who just nudged his shoulder with it’s muzzle.

“That didn’t go well Silver.” Oliver sighed getting up on it. “Let’s go buddy. Maybe we can find some damsels in distress who need saving.” Oliver and Silver rode off into the sun set both with their heads hanging gloomily.

* * *

Sara stared at the email.

It was simple and from her father.

Only a few lines.

**You need to go visit Laurel. She needs to discuss the main problem in her life. She needs to forgive you. Not so you feel better. But so she can move on.**

Sara hadn’t talked to Laurel since she woke up in the hospital. She knew Laurel gave control over to Nyssa because she was too tempted to sign a DNR. So angry she was actually ready to kill her, well prevent her life being saved.

She just hoped when she was finally face to face with Laurel again there would be no sharp objects or anything that could be used as an weapon. Laurel always was the better fighter. 


End file.
